Doki Doki
by Ortensia Scipio
Summary: When packages start ariving at the House of Mouse addressed to Mickey with suductive letters attached, Minnie starts to wonder about her "loyal" mouse. Rated T for miled sexual humor
1. Chapter 1

2002

Chapter 1

Friday Night

_Another weekend at the House of Mouse_ Mickey thought as he parked his red 30's jalopy in his parking spot, thankful Max wasn't trying to park it himself. He loved the kid, everyone did, heck, he was the only kid in the gang, but Mickey wasn't going to allow himself to let his ego grow like he'd seen done with other main characters. Mickey got out of his car and locked it up before heading into the joint he ran with the help of his good friends.

Mickey walked up to the door and found it unlocked. He guessed Minnie must already be there, even though he didn't remember seeing her car out in the lot. He walked on in, seeing the place still dark since it was only four in the afternoon. No one would turn the lights on until six and the show wouldn't even start until seven.

"Minnie, I'm here." Mickey announced, walking backstage. He looked around, only to see the ghost light shining from the stage and a light in a hallway leading towards the restrooms on. He assumed Minnie was in there so he went ahead and walked into his dressing room, wanting to change into his host outfit.

The mouse had just pulled out his outfit as he heard the sound of water rushing through the pipes just inside the walls. He smiled realizing Minnie would be out soon and went out of his room to great her. As he passed a table, a thing of cheese caught his attention. He stopped by it, first smiling as he saw it was in the shape of a heart. He noticed a note attached and pulled it off as his other hand switched on the lights.

"I was going to ask you if you could explain that." Minnie's voice said, getting his attention.

Mickey spun around and smiled at the mouse who was still dressed in her normal blue skirt and matching bow as she leaned against the wall that lead towards the restrooms, her arms crossed over her chest. "What are you talking about? I thought it was from you."

"I wouldn't sign it PR." Minnie said, uncrossing her arms, though her face still showed she was cross at him.

"PR?" Mickey asked, finally looking at the note to read, "To my sweet Mouse XOX PR." Mickey looked back at Minnie and said, "I have no idea who that is. Maybe a fan?"

"I hope so." Minnie said, taking him at his word as she leaned close to his ear and whispered, "You're my sweet mouse."

Mickey felt a shiver go through-out his body as her warm breath lingered at his ear. He turned towards her, only to see that she was heading to her dressing room and called out to her, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Minnie turned around and covered her mouth as a giggle escaped before she went into her room to get ready for the night.

Mickey sighed as he turned back to the cheese, picking it up and going ahead to eat it, putting the note in his pocket as he headed back to his room to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saturday

"Garsh Mickey, Minnie's cross with you today." Goofy said as Mickey walked into the House of Mouse.

"What do you mean?" Mickey asked, wondering why Minnie could be mad at him today.

"She said to tell you it was about some cheese and a PR." Donald said, walking over to the two.

"Great." Mickey said, his head dropping. "Not this again."

"Again?" Donald asked, looking at the mouse as he walked away from them. "What are you talking about?! Come back here!"

"Mickey Mouse, what is the meaning of this?" Minnie's stern voice said as he walked over towards the table that just yesterday had held a heart shaped roll of cheese. Today sat an upright heart shaped cheese with a stick that had originally held a note. Minnie stood next to it, her arms crossed over her chest as she held the note in her hand.

"What does it say today?" Mickey asked, sighing.

"'Loved last night, I just had to come over to your place, and was I rewarded. XOX PR'" Minnie read, eyeing the male mouse in front of her when she was done. "And just _guess_ how 'come' was spelt."

"Look Minnie, I don't know who this PR person is. I was alone last night, I promise." Mickey tried to defend. "You remember I almost fell asleep when we were cleaning up after the show. I was too tired to do anything, as if I would even think of anything like that."

"Well, I don't trust this PR person." Minnie said, picking up the cheese and taking it over to the trash can. "Remember the last time you took cheese that you weren't sure of who gave it to you?"

"Ya, it ended up being Pete." Mickey remembered. "Alright, throw it away."

"Good." Minnie said, dropping it in the can. She turned to Mickey as she let the letter fall into the can. "Now, we better get everything ready, the acts wanted to get here early for a sound check."

"So I'm not in trouble?" Mickey asked, smiling at her.

"You were until you asked." Minnie said, eyeing him. Her eyes softened as she added, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't." Mickey said, going up to her to wrap his arms around her waist. "Not unless you change your mind."

"Good, now go and help Horace." Minnie ordered, getting straight to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sunday

"That was a great picnic, Mickey." Minnie said as the two walked into the House of Mouse as the sun started to set outside.

"Nothing but the best for my gal." Mickey said, nudging her check with his nose.

"Hey Mick, a parcel was waiting for you at the door when I got here." Max said, walking over to the couple. "I put it in your room, K?"

"Sure, thanks." Mickey said, smiling up at the kid.

"A parcel, Mickey?" Minnie asked, eyeing the mouse.

"I do have real fans, you know." Mickey pointed out. "Someone even sent me a plushy of you they made. It's so cute 'cause they captured your beautiful smile just so."

Minnie giggled as they headed into his dressing room, seeing the parcel sitting on his dressing table. Mickey went over to it and saw a letter attached. He took it off and read, "I love being your love bunny, see you next weekend, my Prince of Mice. XOX PR". He tore off the brown parchment paper only for his cheeks to go red.

"What is it, Mickey?" Minnie asked, leaning over his shoulder only for her brows to increase as anger built up inside her. She looked at Mickey and said, "No wonder you were trying to be so nice to me today! You did something with _her_ last night, didn't you!?"

"I don't even know who she is!" Mickey tried to defend.

"Then how do you explain that!" Minnie said, pointing towards the item in the wraps.

"I can't. I don't know why she keeps sending me stuff." Mickey tried.

"The cheese I could live with, but this.. this thing!? Some girl sending you her panties!?" Minnie exploded. "Mickey Mouse, I trusted you! If you don't explain yourself right now, we're done!"

"Minnie, I can't." Mickey said, worry written on his face as he grabbed Minnie's hands only for her to wrench them away from him.

"74 years? What were they to you?" Minnie asked, looking him in the eye before stomping out of his dressing room.

"Minnie, please, wait!" Mickey called after her, rushing out of his room to see she had stopped, her back facing him. "Minnie. I can't explain, but let me try to say this. When have I ever cheated on you before? Heck, when have I kept something a secret from you besides presents and romantic surprises? I love you Minnie."

Minnie turned around to see the mouse fall to his knees before her. "Please, Minnie, take my word, I don't know who this PR is, and plainly, I don't like to. I want you, Minnie. Please, you're all I want and all I'll ever need."

"Mickey, you've got another... ok? What's going on?" Daisy asked, a parcel in her arms as she stopped, seeing Mickey on his knees and Minnie tearing up. "AWH! Did you just pop the question!? Clarabelle I think Mickey just popped the question! So, come on, what's your answer?"

"He didn't ask me." Minnie said, crossing her arm as her tear dried up right on her cheek. "And if that parcel's from PR, than he never will."

"Huh? What's going on?" Daisy asked, surprised about their attitudes towards one another. She looked at the package in her arms and said, "There's no return address label on here."

"Then I don't want it." Mickey said, looking at his knees as he still sat on the floor. "It's most likely from her, and I don't want anything to do with her."

"Well, I want to know what's in the package." Clarabelle said, hearing the whole thing since Daisy had gotten her attention.

Daisy opened the box only to gasp. "No wonder you didn't want it."

"Oh my." Clarabelle gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"What is it?" Minnie asked, staring down the duck.

"A.. bra." Daisy said, worried about what her friend would do.

"My mouse, here's the other part of what you had taken off me last night. I kept my promise, now will you." Clarabelle read, surprised at her boss's secret life. "Love PR. Who's PR?"

"Some rabbit that he seems to love." Minnie explained. She turned to Mickey and growled, "It seems you don't care a thing about me, you rat."

Mickey felt tears go down his cheeks as she slapped him before stomping out of the building, slamming the back door behind her.

"I'll go and catch her." Daisy said, sitting down the package on the table and rushing out behind the mouse.

"I'll get everything here taken care of." Clarabelle called after the duck before going over to Mickey. "Come on, Mickey, it'll be ok."

"How?" Mickey asked, his tears running down his cheeks as he felt her pull him up to his feet.

"Come on, calm down." Clarabelle said, smiling at the mouse that she had called friend for a long time. "Let's go into your room."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Saturday Night

"Minnie, please, what's going on?" Daisy asked as she caught up to the mouse.

"Oh Daisy!" Minnie cried, turning around to throw her arms around her friend's neck to hug her as she cried. "He cheated on me."

"I have to admit, that's kinda hard to believe." Daisy said, patting her on her back. "He thinks the world of you."

"Then why did she send him her under garments?" Minnie asked, looking her in the eyes. "The cheese yesterday and Friday I could deal with, but her underwear too?"

"I can't say anything." Daisy admitted with a sly smile as she tried to make her friend smile.

"Huh? What did you do, Daisy Duck?" Minnie asked, playfully cross.

"When I first started to work at Disney, I sent a crush of mine my underwear." Daisy admitted.

"You never told me about that." Minnie said, smiling.

"You would've talked me out of it." Daisy said, glad to see the girl smiling. "Anyway, I never heard back from him after that. I think I scarred him away."

"You made that up, didn't you?" Minnie asked, smiling at her friend.

"Ya, but you're smiling." Daisy admitted, smiling back. "Anyway, there could be a million reasons why Mickey kept getting stuff from her. Was it ever addressed straight to him personally?"

"They all said, "To: the Mouse of the House." and that always means Mickey." Minnie thought. "Why?"

"I'm wondering if someone's behind this, cause I know for a fact that Mickey wasn't with some girl going by PR." Daisy admitted.

"How do you know?" Minnie asked.

"Because he was with me." Daisy said, smiling. "We were working on a surprise for you that you're still not going to find out about."

"It that's true, then why didn't he tell me?" Minnie asked, believing the duck.

"I think I told him I'd kill him if he peeped a word about it to you." Daisy admitted.

"Oh Daisy!" Minnie smiled as she hugged her friend. She let go and stated, "Oh no, now I've gotta go fix things with Mickey!"

Daisy watched her friend run back towards the back door of the House of Mouse and thought, _Mickey, you owe me, big time. And if I find out that you really are cheating on Minnie, I'll kill you myself._

"Mickey!" Minnie called out as she rushed back into the building.

"Minnie! Please, you gotta talk him out of it!" Clarabelle cried out, running over to the girl.

"Talk him out of what?" Minnie asked, not sure what was going on.

"Mickey! He's going to jump off the cat walk!" Clarabelle said, worry in her face as she grabbed Minnie's hand and leading the girl into the theater where Max, Goofy, Donald, and Horace looked up at the cat walk from their place on the stage.

"Mickey! Don't jump!" Minnie cried out. "Daisy told me the whole story and I'm looking forwards to that surprise, but I want _you_ to give it to me."

"Minnie? But you said-"

"I don't care what I said, I'm saying now I love you and I was stupid to say all that about you." Minnie said as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "75 years and I'm the stupid one. I should know you better. Please, don't do this! Let me come up there."

Minnie ran backstage and hurried up the ladder, praying she could change his mind. She rushed down the cat walk and straight to Mickey, wrapping her arms around him. "Mickey, I'm so so sorry. I just don't want to lose you."

"I'm sorry too, Minnie." Mickey said, seeing her fearful for his life as he hugged her back.

Minnie looked up at her mouse and saw tears coming down his face. "I love you Mickey." Minnie said, keeping her cheek pressed against his.

"I love you too." Mickey said, his voice choked up.

"Now, come on. Let's get down from here." Minnie said, leading her mouse away from the edge.

The two got down from the cat walk just in time to miss guests coming in.

"Hey Mick, can I talk to you?" Mortimer asked, walking backstage to find everyone there. He noticed them all staring at him as he started to rub the back of his neck as his cheeks started to go red. "Alone?"

"You'll have to deal with me." Minnie said, clinging to Mickey's arms.

"I've gotta mingle anyway." Clarabelle said, ushering everyone else to their respective spots.

"What is it, Mortimer?" Mickey asked, not sure what to expect from the older mouse.

"You wouldn't've gotten some packages in the past days, would ya?" Mortimer asked, his cheeks going a shade of red no one had ever seen on him before.

"Let me guess, you're the mouse that PR's been talking about?" Minnie asked, smiling.

"Ya." Mortimer said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I ended up saying something about this joint and some reason, she though I owned it. he he..."

"So you want her underwear back?" Mickey asked, a sly smile on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind." Mortimer said, putting his hands in his pockets. "It would mean a lot if this just stayed between the three of us, if you don't mind."

"Oh, it will." Daisy said as she came out of Mickey's dressing room with the two parcels in her hands. "But because I know, I'll tell Clarabelle, which it will end up all over the place. Though I am surprised that you managed to get with Pricilla Rabbit. Who knew she'd be someone for the likes of you, or at least, her underwear."

Mortimer grabbed the parcels from the duck and hi-tailed it out of the building, hoping no one would see what was inside.

"Well, know we know who was sending those." Mickey said, looking at Minnie.

"Who knew Mortimer would get someone as high class as Pricilla Rabbit." Minnie said, surprised.

"I'm glad I don't have anything to do with her." Mickey said. "High class, I've got that right here."

"Awh, Mickey." Minnie said, smiling as she snuggled deeper in his arms.

"I hate to break this up, but it's almost show time." Daisy pointed out.

"Who's checking in the guests?" Mickey asked, looking at the duck.

"Donald, come on, they'll be wondering what's going on with their host." Daisy said, pushing them towards the edge of the stage.

"Quick kiss." Mickey warned, grabbing Minnie and kissing her passionately. The air around them seemed to get lighter as they tasted each other in the embrace. Unknown to the mice, they were close enough to the stage that everyone there for the show saw and were giving them a standing ovation.

the end


End file.
